Prey
by Andie T
Summary: My first PB fic. Riddick captured....but by who?
1. Prey 1

Prey 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Ominous and dreary, like an poets view on life, moist winds of a bleak planet sting my eyes, as I struggle to breath against the gusts. Shackled, I walk behind the women, my capturers. Their skin has adapted to the climate, and they live barely clothed. I bite my lip and watch their bodacious bodies sway under netted cloaks, hiding nothing. They all dress this way. No man to tell them it's wrong. Not ashamed like the women of other planets, they bare their most private skin, and look upon those that gasp at them with confusion. Looking above me, I'm greeted by the churning sky. Like an iridescent paint mixed with a darker color, it stirs and blooms in beautiful chaos. Frightening to most, but harmless. A constant storm rages in this planets atmosphere. No precipitation, just cold, wet, wind and constant darkness. They live with out light. The closest star is too far away, and with the storm, they wouldn't see it anyway. Their eyes see the same as mine. Where I see this way by choice, they just adapted. I know from tales, that their taking me to their Queen, the one who lead them here, the one who conquered over all men. According to legend, no outsider is allowed to look upon her. It's some kind of disrespect to see her full on for some reason. I'm yanked forward by the cuffs around my hand, and forced to shuffle my bound feet a bit faster. I look ahead and see the castle. Ancient ruins that were left before they came here are now their homes. The knives and daggers swinging and bouncing at their sides catch the orange light coming from torches ahead, that frame the gates. I was the hunter on other planets, now I'm the hunted. I've heard stories about the Femes, about the planet, inhabited solely by beautiful warrior women. Many have tried to over throw them, but none have. Return passage is not an option from here. If you come seeking them, you will find them, and you will never leave alive. My skills, my expertise is novice compared to them, and for the first time since my childhood, I feel uneasy entering the leaning iron gates. Two of them, standing just inside, look upon me with stone faces, their breast laying under rope-weaved garments. That look, I have never received, only given. The look you give to your squirming prey, a look of pride and power over your prize. I swallow, and taste the air, as we enter the thresh hold of the lionesses lair. 


	2. Prey 2

Prey 2  
  
Standing inside the front corridor, it's warm, considering the cold stone surrounding us. It IS a castle, with tapestries, stonewalls, and vaulted cathedral ceilings. The moment we stepped inside, I expected more to be waiting. There's no one except the two femes that captured me, and, well, me. They stop momentarily, still holding the other end of my chains, and exchange a glance. Slowly, two more women walk towards us in the hall. They're not dressed like the two that captured me. They don dark purple hooded robes, with slits for their naked arms on the sides. I'm assuming they're naked underneath, just like every other female on this goddamn planet. It's a nice concept, but not when you're virtually unwanted by any of them. They stop upon reaching us, and the two warriors hand me over. Walking down another fire lit corridor, they leave, and the two new babes tug at my chains gently, beginning to walk me forward into a hall. There's a weird sound rushing through this place. Like water, running water, didn't see any hint of a body of water nearby. They walk slowly in front of me and I notice that they are unarmed, no knives, no daggers, barefoot. For a moment my survival instincts kick in, but are wiped out by reality. There's no way I'd make it off this rock. Don't underestimate them, that has always been the origin of their victim's downfall. They turn a descending corner, and I look down and shuffle behind them. The sound is getting louder, and I can taste the fresh water as our path winds lower with each step. My popping ears are telling me that we're deep underground now, and going lower every moment. I'm almost irritated. I'm tired, I'm filthy, and bleeding from the earlier struggle on the craft.  
  
There I was floating oblivious through space, and they were watching me since the last planet I docked on. Stealth bitches, bound and gag me in my sleep, no shirt, no shoes, no goggles. We stop moving, and the rush of water is now, thunderous. Out of the dimly lit corridor, we step into a brilliant light. I clench my eyes shut at the piercing, and lower my head. Wetness in the air, they pull me forward and I comply, shuffling timidly. We stop again, and I can feel the mist hitting my naked chest. I raise my head slightly, as the light starts to fade slowly, but is still too bright for me to bear.  
  
"Lower", a smooth rich voice commands suddenly. The light fades to almost none, and I can finally open my eyes. In front of me a throne of sorts, canopied by a sheer black cloth towers at least three feet above us, on a large rock. I can only see the faces of the women standing around it, not the person seated there. She is turned away, but I can see her bracelet clad arms moving to summon the ones around her. She sits on a stone and in front of her a holographic image of me appears.  
  
"Richard Riddick", my name rolls of her tongue softly, and my stats appear next to holographic me. I don't move and listen to the waterfall plink onto the rocks surrounding it. Where was that light coming from? I look up with my squinted eyes and not my head. A suspended ball of flames hovers right under a horizontal reflective sconce dangling from the stone ceiling. We're in a cave, and the slippery rock below my naked feet is cold.  
  
"Hmmm..your reputation exceeds you Richard.... murder, theft...arson?", her voice raises slightly at the end.  
  
"Did you get bored?", she exhales in disbelief, almost amused. The women around her smile and laugh lowly, but cease at a raise of her hand. They're mocking me.  
  
"What do you want with me?", I growl, causing them all to look at me with utter shock, and the two in front yank my chains and look at me in disgust. Little of them standing around her draw their daggers and step towards me, but again, the woman raises her hand and they retreat back to her side. The room almost stills as she rises slowly from her seat, revealing her fully covered backside. I think I'm even holding my breath to see her face, but women scramble around her in a reflex response, quickly raising an opaque black cloth that hides her entire body, as she descends the rock towards us. They step perfectly with her, and I can only see her naked feet protruding the retracting as she walks. Silver chains that wrap and cross at the valley of their breast then flow around their bellies are all that her servants wear. I honestly don't know when my fear will leave, and my sex will come in to play, with naked women around me all the time. At about four feet in front of us, the two women holding me drop to their knees and bow their heads. Noticing that I'm still standing they yank on my chains forcefully, but I don't budge. They yank again, but stop as she snakes out a dark, tanned arm, and shows them her palm. Her hand alone, laced by metal mesh, compels them. She stops in front of me, and I find my curiosity heightened, only being able to see her appendages.  
  
"You are my slave. You will obey me and only me. Do not attempt to formulate an escape plan. Do not defy me.", she speaks clearly. She is power on this planet, but her voice doesn't convey it. It's like thick cream, smooth and viscous, but sweet and enjoyable. She turns and the cloth begins to drop slightly. All I can see is her hooded head, before the cloth shoots back up as she turns to me again.  
  
"And you ALWAYS bow to me", she adds lightly then turns away. The next thing I feel is an immense pressure on the back of my knees as I drop to the ground and my head makes breathtaking contact with the rock below me. I taste blood and my tongue aches from the bite. My eyelids close slowly, and the last image burned into them is a crimson trail trickling into a pool in front of me. 


	3. Prey 3

Author's note: Although we know that Riddick can't really see colors, he can in this fic as well as seeing in the dark..lol, so just go with it and pretend..for me..please!? It's really short, and im sorry, but im getting kinda sick! Oh, and this chapter is for Willow. Thank you for being my inspiration!..lol. [image] http://groups.msn.com/_Secure/0WgAdA5scX0j2GvbdORSBVKt*0ysE6au5iIH1Zbgycd2Ka 2d8KDoqA5N66XVHZwz9U!ZMc8eSWzZDWM6Jala4IR0vTpTz!ODeuXTrA5aBfM2gku3roFd0FLDZZ ZL2XlCKaX6exUwQ5ek/luis_royo_p2_022_smaller.JPG?dc=4675401071801290058 [/image] Prey 3  
  
"Where am I?", I mumbled through closed eyes, and blinding pain. I know that I'm in water, warm water, and I can feel circular rubbing all over me. I can hear water dripping around me. Hands running down my back over my shoulders to my chest and stomach, more than one pair. I open my eyes slowly, but shut them again at the breaking of light. Suddenly the hands retract from me, and I can hear moving in the water. The miniature tides hit my stomach, and I can feel another presence behind me. My eyes still shut, the light in this room far too bright, I slowly turn my sitting torso and reach out with my hands, finding softness. Skin, smooth and slick, an arm.  
  
"Who's there?", I ask quietly but in a harsh tone.  
  
"Darkness", she commands, and the light disappears, gently pulling her arm from me.. I open my eyes slowly and turn to face her. Her hair is slick on her head, and short. My eyes blink frequently from pain throbbing at my temple. To call her beautiful would not do her justice, so I'll say that she's breathtaking. Her shoulders are broad and her collarbone like artwork. The lines of her, body, well the ones I can see, are blended to precise structure. Her face is perfectly symmetrical, and her eyes are like green and blue galaxies, flecks of gold being her stars. She looks almost timid as we stare at each other. She looks at me with an expressionless face, breathing deeply through her nose, and although I'm definitely taller than her, she still seems to be seated higher in the bath than I am. Her head high, superior, she looks down at me as I finally get to see with out light blocking me. She lets me study her, but she's not looking me over. She stares directly into my wandering eyes, not moving just sitting in the still water, her reflection starting at the top of her heaving breast. I wince frequently in pain, and begin to get frustrated again at my inability to deal. All the estrogen floating around has some how seeped in. She suddenly, but slowly pulls a dripping arm out of the water and raises a hand towards my wounded head. I still as her index finger touches my wound. Instead of pain, I feel warmth, and my eyes slam shut. Tightness floods my face, and then suddenly the pain is gone. She retracts her hand and narrows her eyes at me. I reach up to feel the area, and nothing but stubble meets my fingertips. She healed me? She looks at me quietly.  
  
"Why are you letting me see you?", I feel the need to whisper given the previous miracle.  
  
"How can you serve someone you've never seen.", she remarks meeting my glance. Her eyes are too intense and I find myself looking away shyly. She's even powerful without force. I can see why so many have fallen under her, and it irks me that she makes me uncomfortable.  
  
"You make it sound like I have a choice.", I look down bitterly, frowning. She's still emotionless. What is her deal? I can't even tell how much it bothers me, her just looking, not offering any explanation, just expecting me to do as I'm told.  
  
"Well, you don't, but..", she tilts her head slightly, pursing her lips, and clenching her jaw.  
  
"Why me?", I bite quickly, becoming angrier by the moment. She breathes deeply, and finally breaks her death stare, looking up.  
  
"Have you ever read the bible?", she whispers, ignoring me, soothing her own agenda.  
  
"No", I growl staring at her reflection.  
  
"Such a beautiful book.journeys, battles between millions, battles between one, internal conflict overpowering morality, and the ever present good verses evil..you can find the answer to any question, any query at all, in the bible..", she leans closer to me.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?", I growl only inches from her face. She pauses, blinks and rises right in front of me, wetness dripping on my face and chest. I tilt my head back and take in the bottom curve of her breast, then each body part as it passes me on her way up, until her triangular sex stares me dead in the face. Yes, I am now over the fear. I breathe in her scent happily as she begins to step away from me. Spreading her legs to walk towards and past me, I am flashed by the smallest amount of pink flesh before she disappears behind me.  
  
"More than you know", she remarks, and I can hear her step out of the water, and her wet foot lightly splat on the stone floor .  
  
"They'll show you to your sleeping quarters", she remarks again, and I turn quickly to catch a back view.  
  
"Who will..", I stop upon seeing the servants standing behind me, and she, no longer there. 


End file.
